Two
by DWBean
Summary: Karen is a normal 19 year old girl, living in 2019 when she meets a lunatic on the bus who is convinced he can time travel. Set after Series 7B 'The Name of the Doctor'. Karen joins Clara and The Doctor on their adventures. 11/Clara
1. Supernova's and Quantum Physics

"Mum?" Karen yelled up the stairs, brushing her auburn fringe out of her eyes. She waited expectantly for a reply, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Mum!" She yelled again. No reply. Karen rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs. She knocked on the door, and there was a faint 'What?' She opened the door to a dark room.

"Jesus, mum! How much did you drink? Its 9.30, you're going to be late for work, and where's the car? I'll be late for my lecture," Karen sighed, folding her arms, leaning against the doorframe

"I left the car at Jeremy's," her mum mumbled

"Jeremy's? Do you think it's possible for you to go around to his and not get drunk?" Karen asked

"Shhh," The lump in the bed shifted and the duvet cover was pulled over a mop of peroxide blonde hair

"You'd think I'm the parent. OK, see you later," Karen said, and just to be kind slammed the door a little too hard. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her shoulder bag. She checked herself in the mirror. She was a tall girl with straight auburn hair that went down her back. Her dress was a dark blue and fell down to slightly above her knees, her green army jacket covering it. She slipped on her ankle boots and closed the front door, checking she had her house keys and notepad.

Karen liked the area that she lived in, but sometimes wished she could afford to live by herself. She hopped on to the bus, just getting to the stop at the right time and went up to the top floor, slouching against the window and preparing herself for the next hour on the bus. The cool air ventilated, but air she knew would be a lot hotter and stuffier later as it was near the end of May. Karen pulled out her IPod and placed her headphones on, playing her favourite Bastille track on replay. She was just starting to get lost into her own thoughts when the seat next to her got occupied, making her jump. She looked around at the many spare seats and wondered why this man chose to sit next to her. She looked at the man, and didn't know what to make of him. He had a tweed jacket on and a bow tie…her guess, he was a professor. But looking at his floppy hair and young face, maybe not. The chin. Oh my god, the chin. Karen smiled slightly, and he caught her and smiled back. Oh crap, that looked different to how she meant it to. She decided to end all awkwardness and took off her headphones and held out her hand

"Karen," she smiled. He shook her hand and cleared his throat

"John Smith," he replied. That was too much and Karen let out a laugh

"What?" he asked, mildly amused, mildly offended

"John Smith? Seriously? That's your name? What are you, a spy? Or do you work for the London Buses, you know those guys who check that you have an oyster card that they always advertise on the buses but you just think that they're trying to scare you and they don't actually exist? Sorry…rambling. I'm trying to stop doing that," Karen concluded, going red

"Nah. Rambling's good. I ramble. See, rambling now!" He smiled and she laughed

"Yeah I guess. But seriously though, John Smith?" She asked

"Fine, fine. The Doctor," He replied. Now she was properly laughing

"Jesus, keep John Smith! Now you just sound obnoxious! So you're a bus ticket inspector and a GP for the NHS?" She asked

"Actually, yes. I got stranded in 2013 about ten years ago, my house locked me out, and I had to take up something so I decided to work for the NHS for a bit…but after I spent an hour looking for a zip on someone's forehead because they were slightly overweight and had a severe gas problem, they chucked me out. And, who doesn't like annoying people on a crowded bus to check if they're following the rules? Actually…slightly hypocritical. Most rules are made because of me. Don't get me started on Health and Safety!" He explained while Karen just looked at him like he was actually crazy. She was considering pretending she had to get off but then just go and sit downstairs…but he was probably the only person willing to talk to her…and he wasn't half bad looking.

"Right. Um, how did your house lock you out, exactly?" She asked, brushing her fringe away again. Damn that fringe.

"Oh, she was all moody because I threw her manual at a supernova," He explained

"So let me get this straight, your house threw you out because you threw the manual, to your house, at a supernova?" She asked

"That's correct! See, one human who gets it!" he smiled

"So…why are you on the bus? I mean, if you can go to a supernova, why get the London Transport of all things?" she asked

"That's…that's brilliant thinking! Well done, Karen. Actually, I'm going to see a friend of mine, but I landed my ship a bit too far away but got the timing right, and I'm worried that if I try to get her closer to the house, I might get the timing wrong," he explained, and Karen laughed

"Should have kept the manual," She stated and his face broke out into a smile

"I guess…it would have come in handy. But manuals are boring. I prefer to push buttons and see what happens," he explained

"I'm just the same. I disagreed with my TV manual, and put it into the fireplace," she laughed ," Needless to say, I had to call someone in to fix it the next day,"

"Ah. I disagreed with my manual too. That's why I threw it at a supernova. Where are you going then, if you have a car?" He asked

"How did you know that I have a car?" she asked, and he pointed to her bag which had her keys poking out of the top of them. She turned around to him again with a smirk on her face.

"That's…sneaky. I'm going to a lecture, and my mum left the car at her boyfriend's house last night," she explained

"Ah. What are you studying?" he asked

"Nothing much really…" she mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ears and looking away.

"Nothing much really. Hm, that's a new one. And old friend of mine passed Hullaballoo," he said, and she laughed

"You tell stories like my granddad," she laughed, and he smiled back

"Who says I'm not older than your granddad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"If you are, I think my mum would appreciate the number of your plastic surgeon," she replied, folding her arms.

"Well, I am. 1123 on my next birthday. Whenever that is," he said, and then looked crestfallen at not knowing when his birthday was

"You are completely mad! So you have a house that has mood swings-"

"It's a blue police box," he corrected

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically

"My house. It's a blue police box. Bigger on the inside," he smiled

"I think I'm actually getting a headache…" she said, rubbing her temples

"That's the fun of it. Some people cry, some people run around it to be double sure, some carry tea inside and some get headaches. All normal," he explained, an excited look on his face

"Some carry tea?" She laughed

"Well…only two people have. My old friend's mum, I was unconscious at the time and there was a big spaceship over London. Second person I dragged in as we were saving her house from being crashed into by an aeroplane," he explained

"Right. Well, I'll bring coffee just to upset the balance," she grinned, before really realising what she said. She didn't actually believe this man, did she?

"Ooh, that would be great. Karen, come with me and meet my friend. She doesn't bite…well, most of the time," he explained, a slight frown on his face at a memory. Probably of him getting bitten by his friend…

"Oh, thanks John but it's fine. I've got a lecture to get to," she replied

"What is it you study again?" he asked

"Quantum Physics," she replied, looking at him to gauge his reaction. This was usually the turn off point.

"Really? I never knew someone who studied Quantum Physics. Of course, being a Time Lord we were taught at a young age. I tried to teach my friend Quantum Physics while getting his wife out of a time stream on Apalapucia. God that was a nightmare. Two Ponds, both of them equally adamant they were the real one. I was very clear when I said 'Pull out the red and green receptors, re-route blue into red and green into blue, leave red loose and on no account-'" He started

"Touch anything yellow," She finished, and he laughed, making her laugh to.

"He did manage it in the end. Good old centurion…he was just a bit confused. He had heart, though," The Doctor explained, reminiscing.

"Oi, don't get all upset. I'm not going to upstage you and your apparent Physics capabilities from a young age. So who was 'Pond'?" She asked, poking his shoulder

"An old friend. Hang on, not old. Don't let her hear that I called her old, I'd never hear the end of it. Bad enough when I said that her eyes were wrinkly," he cringed and she laughed

"She was charmed, I'm sure," Karen laughed, "Is that who you're going to see now?"

"What? Oh, no. The Pond's, they're…gone. But I'm going to see my friend Clara. We've just been through some trauma," he explained, pain flashing across his face when he said 'gone'. The sorrow in his eyes almost made her want to hug him, but then she remembered that she had only met him a few minutes before…and that would be weird.

"Oh, OK. Well, John, it was very nice to meet you but I'm getting off here," She smiled at him, secretly wishing she could stay and talk to him.

"Oh. Are you sure you can't come?" he asked, looking up at her as she sided past him

"I'm sure. I've got my finals in a couple of weeks," She explained, leaning against the bar

"Oh, OK. Good luck with all that Examy…Wammy stuff. I'll see you again," he smiled, crossing his legs.

"Examy-Wammy?" she laughed and then turned around to walk down the stairs

"Bye, _Doctor_," she said, winking at him and he waved to her. She hopped off the bus and walked with a slight spring in her step to her Uni. The morning was racing through her head, and to be honest, this Doctor man did intrigue her. Even if he was completely bonkers. She walked into the lecture and sat down, getting her notebook out. She smiled at her friend when she sat down next to her.

"Well, you're cheerful. Get lucky?" Her friend asked, poking her tongue out of her teeth and Karen hit her.

"Shut it. Just met the strangest man on the bus this morning," Karen explained the whole story to her friend

"You're tolerant. I would have pep sprayed him and then ordered a straight jacket," she laughed

"Seriously, Ade? I don't know, something about him just seemed…honest," she whispered, as the lecturer had come in.

"You don't seriously believe him do you?" Ade whispered back, quite harshly

"I don't know," she replied, trying to turn her attention to the lecture

"Kaz, he said that he threw the manual to his house into a supernova!" Ade whispered

"Miss Brooke, please be quiet!" The lecturer instructed and everyone turned to her. She turned red, and sunk back into her chair, scribbling down the notes.

"I think I do," Karen replied some time later, making Ade roll her eyes.


	2. The Horsehead Nebula I

CHAPTER TWO : THE HORSEHEAD NEBULA I

"Karen!" She swung around, her hair flicking her in the face and she silently cursed. After clearing her face she saw the person who had called out her name.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, shocked at seeing him again. He waved at her and walked over.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He smiled, shaking Ade's hand causing her to laugh

"You're the mad bloke from the bus then? Blimey, She was right about the chin," Ade smiled, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor looked offended and then turned back to Karen

"Oi, what is with everyone and my chin? First Oswin, then you. Just be thankful I'm not wearing celery!" he said, folding his arms.

"You're right, I am. Weren't you going to see your friend Clara?" Karen asked

"I did," he stated, matter of factly.

"It's only been about an hour," Karen said, tilting her head

"Really? I'm getting better at piloting then, it's been about a week for me," The Doctor grinned, almost looking like he was about to start jumping around to bask in his success.

"OK. Can I just say it? I think you're crazy. Kaz, see you later," Ade said, hugged her friend and then walked away

"Well she's a bit rude," The Doctor said, furrowing his eyebrows

"Oi. She's rude because she doesn't believe you," Karen stated

"Do you believe me?" he asked his face serious. She wondered where his eyebrows were…

"What? Oh…I'm not sure. I think I do, but reason is telling me not to believe you," she replied

"Never listen to reason. Reason's boring. It's all serious and frankly, not fun," he jabbered and she laughed at him again

"Do you know how totally weird you are?" she asked

"I may have heard it a couple of times," he said, a twinkle in his eye

"I'm not surprised,"

"Do you want to see it then?" He asked, starting to look a bit impatient

"See what?" she asked, flicking her fringe again. One of these days she was going to buy a hair clip.

"My super cool space and time travelling manual-less house?" he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"What the hell, you only live once," she smiled and then re adjusted her bag as if to say 'let's go'. They began to walk in the direction of a side street, Karen wondering why she ever agreed to this man. Surely, this was one of those 'stranger danger' moments? Don't go with a man who says that his home can time travel?

"Who was your friend?" he asked, trying to make light conversation

"Oh, Ade. I've known her all my life. I lost my dad and she lost her parents at the same time so we grew closer because of it. Why?" Karen explained

"Nothing, she just looked familiar," he explained

"Oh. Well she's got one of those faces," Karen shrugged

"Yeah, I guess. I've got a face that no one listens to," The Doctor complained

"I don't think it's the face, mate," Karen laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with mock offence

"Nothing," she smirked

"No seriously, what did you mean?" He asked, honestly getting confused and frustrated

"Bless," Karen laughed, pinched his chin and then pointed to the blue police box behind him, «Is that it?"

"Yes, it is! Karen, welcome to my home," he bounced and open the door. Karen saw the huge interior as her eyes widened.

"That's…It's…I'm…It's…" Karen stuttered, running inside and looking around

"Go on, say it. It's bigger on the inside,"

Silence

"Smaller on the outside?"

Silence

"Does it have a kitchen? Karen, say something!" The Doctor moaned

"It's…I…don't have any coffee!" She said. After a minute she burst out into hysterics at the extremely strange response.

"That's…that's also a first!" He laughed, watching Karen jump around the room with curiosity

"So it can just…time travel?" she asked, turning to the Doctor

"Yeah, it can," he grinned, proud of his ship

"How's that possible? I know we've been researching black holes and things but that's a one way go. And even if we are going faster than the speed of light it would still take billions of years to reach other stars and-"Karen rambled

"It's…don't worry. So if there's the whole of time and space, mostly within the reach of billions of years, where do you want to go?" He asked the trademark question

"I would like to see…The horsehead nebula. The one in Orion, next to the star Alnitak. But…on the side the earth would see it from because it only looks like a horse from that side," Karen grinned, watching the Doctor trying to hide his impressed look.

"Fine, that's also a new one. I'll take you to the year 2016 where there was a whole explosion inside from new stars that made the Hydrogen go different colours," The Doctor explained, pressing buttons

"I remember that! But there was some kind of box shadow in the way…Oh my god!" Karen laughed as the realisation dawned on her, "That was us!"

"It must've been, yeah," The Doctor laughed. Karen grabbed on to the side of the ship and laughed as she was flung. The ship finally steadied, and the Doctor gestured towards the door. Karen grinned at him and ran to the door, opening it. She gasped as the pink light hit her face, and in front was the nebula itself.

"It's…its real!" Karen exclaimed, watching the lights inside shine bright and then flicker out.

"Those lights inside-"The Doctor started

"Are lights of new stars being formed inside the Nebula, I know," she whispered, watching the beauty

"Well, you're no fun," The Doctor mumbled and she hit him on the arm, smirking slightly. They watched for another couple of minutes until they heard a slow rumble

"That's weird…shouldn't space be silent?" Karen asked, looking to the Doctor, who was obviously thinking the same thing

"Yeah it should," he muttered

"But it isn't"

"Nope,"

"Is that dangerous?"

"Possibly,"

"Are we going to stop it?"

"Of course!" The Doctor grinned, grabbing her hand and jumping out of the TARDIS into the Nebula as Karen screamed.


	3. The Horsehead Nebula II

CHAPTER TWO: THE HORSEHEAD NEBULA I

"Karen!" She swung around, her hair flicking her in the face and she silently cursed. After clearing her face she saw the person who had called out her name.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, shocked at seeing him again. He waved at her and walked over.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He smiled, shaking Ade's hand causing her to laugh

"You're the mad bloke from the bus then? Blimey, She was right about the chin," Ade smiled, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor looked offended and then turned back to Karen

"Oi, what is with everyone and my chin? First Oswin, then you. Just be thankful I'm not wearing celery!" he said, folding his arms.

"You're right, I am. Weren't you going to see your friend Clara?" Karen asked

"I did," he stated, matter of factly.

"It's only been about an hour," Karen said, tilting her head

"Really? I'm getting better at piloting then, it's been about a week for me," The Doctor grinned, almost looking like he was about to start jumping around to bask in his success.

"OK. Can I just say it? I think you're crazy. Kaz, see you later," Ade said, hugged her friend and then walked away

"Well she's a bit rude," The Doctor said, furrowing his eyebrows

"Oi. She's rude because she doesn't believe you," Karen stated

"Do you believe me?" he asked his face serious. She wondered where his eyebrows were…

"What? Oh…I'm not sure. I think I do, but reason is telling me not to believe you," she replied

"Never listen to reason. Reason's boring. It's all serious and frankly, not fun," he jabbered and she laughed at him again

"Do you know how totally weird you are?" she asked

"I may have heard it a couple of times," he said, a twinkle in his eye

"I'm not surprised,"

"Do you want to see it then?" He asked, starting to look a bit impatient

"See what?" she asked, flicking her fringe again. One of these days she was going to buy a hair clip.

"My super cool space and time travelling manual-less house?" he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"What the hell, you only live once," she smiled and then re adjusted her bag as if to say 'let's go'. They began to walk in the direction of a side street, Karen wondering why she ever agreed to this man. Surely, this was one of those 'stranger danger' moments? Don't go with a man who says that his home can time travel?

"Who was your friend?" he asked, trying to make light conversation

"Oh, Ade. I've known her all my life. I lost my dad and she lost her parents at the same time so we grew closer because of it. Why?" Karen explained

"Nothing, she just looked familiar," he explained

"Oh. Well she's got one of those faces," Karen shrugged

"Yeah, I guess. I've got a face that no one listens to," The Doctor complained

"I don't think it's the face, mate," Karen laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with mock offence

"Nothing," she smirked

"No seriously, what did you mean?" He asked, honestly getting confused and frustrated

"Bless," Karen laughed, pinched his chin and then pointed to the blue police box behind him, "Is that it?"

"Yes, it is! Karen, welcome to my home," he bounced and open the door. Karen saw the huge interior as her eyes widened.

"That's…It's…I'm…It's…" Karen stuttered, running inside and looking around

"Go on, say it. It's bigger on the inside,"

Silence

"Smaller on the outside?"

Silence

"Does it have a kitchen? Karen, say something!" The Doctor moaned

"It's…I…don't have any coffee!" She said. After a minute she burst out into hysterics at the extremely strange response.

"That's…that's also a first!" He laughed, watching Karen jump around the room with curiosity

"So it can just…time travel?" she asked, turning to the Doctor

"Yeah, it can," he grinned, proud of his ship

"How's that possible? I know we've been researching black holes and things but that's a one way go. And even if we are going faster than the speed of light it would still take billions of years to reach other stars and-"Karen rambled

"It's…don't worry. So if there's the whole of time and space, mostly within the reach of billions of years, where do you want to go?" He asked the trademark question

"I would like to see…The horsehead nebula. The one in Orion, next to the star Alnitak. But…on the side the earth would see it from because it only looks like a horse from that side," Karen grinned, watching the Doctor trying to hide his impressed look.

"Fine, that's also a new one. I'll take you to the year 2016 where there was a whole explosion inside from new stars that made the Hydrogen go different colours," The Doctor explained, pressing buttons

"I remember that! But there was some kind of box shadow in the way…Oh my god!" Karen laughed as the realisation dawned on her, "That was us!"

"It must've been, yeah," The Doctor laughed. Karen grabbed on to the side of the ship and laughed as she was flung. The ship finally steadied, and the Doctor gestured towards the door. Karen grinned at him and ran to the door, opening it. She gasped as the pink light hit her face, and in front was the nebula itself.

"It's…its real!" Karen exclaimed, watching the lights inside shine bright and then flicker out.

"Those lights inside-"The Doctor started

"Are lights of new stars being formed inside the Nebula, I know," she whispered, watching the beauty

"Well, you're no fun," The Doctor mumbled and she hit him on the arm, smirking slightly. They watched for another couple of minutes until they heard a slow rumble

"That's weird…shouldn't space be silent?" Karen asked, looking to the Doctor, who was obviously thinking the same thing

"Yeah it should," he muttered

"But it isn't"

"Nope,"

"Is that dangerous?"

"Possibly,"

"Are we going to stop it?"

"Of course!" The Doctor grinned, grabbing her hand and jumping out of the TARDIS into the Nebula as Karen screamed.


End file.
